reawakenedfandomcom-20200213-history
Dontey Bailey (Reawakening)
Dontey Bailey is a young adult man of British descent and a victim of the spiritual infection that destroyed the United States in fall 2010. Dontey lived in northern Montana before the outbreak, in the small isolated town of Cramburg. Dontey is 31 years old at the time of the events in Reawakening 2: Apocalypse. Dontey normally wears a white t-shirt with a black vest overtop. Personality Dontey is a very kind and respecting person, he trusts people until they give him reason not to, he believes everyone deserves a second chance and should be forgiven. It is through Dontey's sense of morals that he is able to easily make friends. Backstory Not much is known of his past. Dontey had been friends with Joseph Stieker before the outbreak and was happily married to Leia Bailey. The two were expecting and hoping to name the child either "Tayla" or "Braydon". Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Chapter 1: Prologue Dontey first appears during the first chapter, where he is on-board the military vehicles heading to the safe zone in Washington DC. Part-way through the ride one of the soldiers escorting the survivors begins sexually-harassing fellow survivor Rachel Trau. This causes the soldier in the passenger seat to snap and freak out at the fellow soldier. Suddenly, one of the side doors of the vehicles is ripped right off and the soldier is pulled out and killed. The vehicles are then attacked by mutated beings named Starkers. The vehicles enter a very thick mist as they approach an upcoming bridge that is out for construction, the driver of the hummer is killed in a similar way as the soldier by being pulled out the windshield. The vehicle overturns off the road killing the Starkers on top but unfortunately stranding Dontey and the others as well as the soldiers. When Dontey wakes up a few hours later around the campfire set by the soldier in the passenger seat, they both have a short chat before he goes back to sleep. Chapter 2: September 12th, 2010 Hours earlier, Dontey is introduced drinking in a bar with newfound friend Vishal Siddiqui. There drinking session is interrupted when a man in the bar proceeds to get up and attack one of the waitresses and a nearby bartender. Running out of the bar, the two find the town in chaos and take shelter with a few survivors inside a local hotel. There they run into Wilfred Cunningham, Rachel Trau, Joseph Stieker, along with Joseph’s friend and Vishal’s brother: Ajay, and his son Meraj. Immediately after the few meet, Wilfred decides to take off back to his cruiser and risk his life to help out any civilians he can in the chaotic streets. The other survivors discuss plans for escaping the hotel and the town as a whole. Dontey suggests that the whole world might be like their town but Vishal tells him not to jump to conclusions. The two groups agree to separate. Joseph, Ajay and Meraj to try to escape the town head on, while Dontey and Vishal inform the military of the crisis and wait for rescue. Joseph decides that Rachel should stick with Dontey for safety. Dontey then receives a phone call from the police station from his wife and can only bear to hear her screams. Thus, Dontey, Vishal and Rachel leave, being joined by a young man named Eric who joins them for safety. Leaving the hotel, Dontey, Vishal and Rachel come across their next big threat tearing through the town, zombie dinosaurs. The dinosaurs manage to overrun the hotel and Dontey can only pray for Joseph’s safety. Suddenly, the Eric is pulled into the air and ate almost whole by a zombie Daspletosaurus who announces his presence to Dontey by crushing a nearby zombie with its saurian foot. The few are temporarily saved by Wilfred, who gives them a ride to the police station. Dontey and the others arrive at the police station to find it in ruin. Inside the police station, Dontey and Rachel find his wife Leia Bailey dead alongside her brother Dawson. Dontey sobs over her death before his attention turns to the undead clawing at the windows. Dontey and the others rush to call in an evacuation to the military just as a Humvee screeches through the streets and the sound of bullets firing echoes. The group run out into the street to find the military has already arrived, but only in the form of three vehicles. Dontey and the others are rescued and climb onboard. They soon learn that they are amongst the last pockets of survivors, not in just the town, but in the whole country. Inside the vehicle, the soldiers are faxed reports and information of the survivors they just rescued. Chapter 5: The Road Behind Us -- Part II Shortly after the incident involving the Starkers, Dontey and the others continue south on foot following the soldier from the passenger seat whose name is revealed to be Ryan Thompson. They continue for hours, they raid two abandoned and empty gas stations in the time being, seeing very horrid images along the way and having to seek shelter from a flock of zombie Pteranodon and even an Albertosaurus. The group soon stops at a empty motel and stop for a rest. There, Wilfred confronts Vishal about plans for getting out of this mess, and Dontey decides to search all the rooms of the motel, making sure it's secure before they get too comfy. When Ryan decides to go check on Dontey. Ryan and Dontey soon return to tell the others the good news that the warm water is still running and the sour-smelling group all happily decide to take showers. This enjoyment is cut-short however when a zombie dinosaur sneaks into one of the motel rooms and attacks Rachel. Dontey and the others rush in, looking down at the body of the dead Proceratosaurus, the group agrees that they have to have someone keep watch when the group is preoccupied. Dontey and the others collect new clothes from the wardrobes and head out on their way. Eventually, they come across the burning skyline that is the ruins of Appleton City in the distance. Back into the wilderness, they come across Liam and the others and climb into the van. After a few minutes of driving, they enter the town of York, Missouri; they find it ominously deserted with not a one zombie in their sights. However, after a narrow escape from a zombie Triceratops, the van's engine blows and the group has no idea how to fix it. They decide that they'll settle down as nightfall settles and Vishal and Ryan decide to scavenge for supplies. Chapter 6: New Anthem Dontey and the others manage to find safe haven in one of the abandoned houses. While Dontey thinks it's a great place to set up a temporary stronghold, Vishal confronts him about a more serious issue on whether or not they can trust Liam's group or not, Dontey insists that they're just kids, but Vishal still has his doubts. Wilfred manages to turn on one of the backup generators. Vishal, Steve, and Madisyn enter the kitchen and start making dinner. Liam, Leah, Nick, Steve, Kristine, Madisyn, Ken, Dontey, Vishal, Wilfred, Rachel, Ryan, Thomas and Melody all gather around at a large dining table for dinner. During the time, Dontey retells moments of his life to the group. Chapter 7: Trial By Fire As Dontey watches over the sleeping survivors, he stands thinking about Vishal's words and adopts his friends worry about trusting the other survivors. To put his mind at ease and his suspicions to rest, Dontey decides to check on Liam and Rachel. When he steps onto the rooftop he's shocked at what he finds, seeing the two of them lying naked in one-another's arms. Dontey freaks out. During his almost inaudible rant he complains that Liam was in charge of protecting the safe house and that his poor choices could have led to them all getting killed. He shouts at Rachel to quickly grab her clothes and go back inside. Shutting the door and leaving Liam on the roof alone. Inside, Dontey is able to calm down slightly. He doesn't want to be the bad-guy. He just wants what's best for Rachel, to take care of his friend's adoptive daughter as if she was his own. Not wanting her to make the mistakes that Vishal's cousin Meraj made. He asks Rachel what she thought he would think if he was here, and she tells him that her life around her adoptive parents was a lie. Dontey takes a few deep breaths and accepts that the most important thing at the moment is survival. He sends Rachel into one of the rooms to get dressed. That's when he hears a gunshot echoing throughout the empty town. He rushes to the roof, thinking that it may have been Liam but upon arrival to the roof, finds that Liam is nowhere to be seen. He runs back in to check on Rachel and finds her missing as well, He rushes downstairs and alerts Nick and Ken about their disappearance and sends them out to go find the missing two. Chapter 8: In Times of Desperation When Leah wakes up at the same time, and finds the safe house empty; with Dontey on the roof. Leah sneaks out to find Liam. Chapter 10: Death of A Good Soldier Dontey slowly and quietly wakes a sleeping Madisyn to alert her of the military and the two hide in a closet as Moore and the military lead Thomas and his daughter Melody into the streets. Thomas begs Moore to let his daughter live. Moore refuses and they are both executed at the curb. However things take a turn for Moore when a large number of infected attack the army, they are surprised at the speed of the infected compared to the undead and just barely hold out. The military pulls back as two helicopters land. Vishal looks to see Rachel being led onto one of the helicopters that takes off away from York. Knowing that Dontey and Madisyn haven't been seen by the military. Ken decides that they serve as a diversion for Dontey an the others to leave the house. The group agrees and jolts across the street attracting the attention of Moore and his soldiers. Moore orders the rest of his men onto the second helicopter to hunt them down while he alone searches the house for any other survivors, however as Moore enters he finds that Madisyn and Dontey have already left through one of the back windows. As Liam and the others continue away, from the military, they run into Dontey and Madisyn before being shot at. When Liam frustratingly attacks Dontey asking where Rachel is, Vishal comes clear and admits that she was taken by the military, Liam freaks out on Vishal and Dontey for not telling him, and not doing anything; his attitude changes however when he finds a truck parked outside of the Hunter's house. The group looks around and checks the inside for keys, but none are found. Thus, Vishal climbs in and hot wires the car. When Dontey asks how Vishal learned to hot-wire, he responds "from Meraj". The group climbs in and drives off to escape town. However, as the helicopter chases after them, the noise only attracts more infected and zombies, the helicopter locates the truck, however, the helicopter is dragged out of the sky by the zombie Daspletosaurus that Dontey instantly remembers from Cramburg. In the meanwhile, Moore hops on one of the motorcycles from Kevin's gang when he is attacked by a strangely mutated starker that bites him on the shoulder before being shot through the head. Moore shrugs off the pain and takes off after the group on the bike. Moore continues the chase which leads to a bridge across a river. The van runs out of gas at the intersection and the group gets out and begin lowering the bridge. Liam however notices Moore quickly approaching them on the bike; the noise only increases the rate of speed in which the zombies, infected, and the Daspletosaurus are chasing them. Moore gets off of the bike. His arm has been mutated to the point where tendrils are now taking over his arm. He approaches Liam who is told to step back by Nick. Nick pulls a switch blade out of his pocket and Moore returns the flavor with a military knife. The two begin dueling when a zombie Pteranodon swoops in after Nick, who jumps out of the way, allowing the Pteranodon to grasp hold of Moore and drop him into the now ever approaching horde. On the bridge, with the horde temporarily distracted. Liam notices an emergency button that raises the bridge. However, the button doesn't work, and the only other way to raise it is to use the one on the ground below. Liam tells the others to run across the bridge, as it becomes obvious he must sacrifice himself, But not before handing Dontey the journal about Washington DC from Nathan, apologizing for his actions and kissing Leah. Leah, Steve, Dontey and Nick try to talk him out of it when he moves over to the other button and presses it. The sleeve of his shirt moves up and reveals the bite mark on his arm. As the bridge rises up and he looks back at them and smiles as a way of saying goodbye. Chapter 11: The End? After the death of Liam, the group continues onward away from York and out into the countryside once again. In the process Dontey continues to read the notes about the said "safe zone" in the journal that Liam had recovered from Nathan, all while Wilfred slowly recovers from his blindness. The soon come across a pickup truck and board the truck. Beginning a long trek through the back roads of America, Unaware that the few are actually heading north towards Minnesota rather than east to DC. During the trek the few pass by empty cars and various zombies before eventually coming across a lounge in the middle of the woods located near Ely. The group pulls up and decides that the lounge is their best form of shelter until they can fully figure out a plan to get to Washington DC. In the meanwhile, Vishal sits down to discuss plans with Dontey who is still reading over the journal with a candle lit for light. Vishad mentions how the group has no idea where they are, and the group is running low on supplies, Dontey asks him if they still have the duffle-bag from York. Vishal tells him that they only have the two rifles with barely any ammo. But with that, Dontey and Vishal decide to leave the lounge and head out into the woods to hunt deer and caribou. Deeper into the woods, the few come across a stream of freshwater from a nearby lake where Dontey kneels over to collect some water from the stream, as he does Vishal is attacked by a Mocker that jumps Vishad, knocking the weapon out of his hand. Dontey turns to attack the Mocker when he is attacked by a zombie from behind that bites his neck, he turns and shoots the zombie in the head before turning back to Vishal, however as he goes to shoot the Mocker, the gun jams. However, Vishal is saved as a mysterious shot is fired from the woods, killing the Mocker. Category:Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Characters Category:Reawakening Category:Junior High of the Dead Category:Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters